Thrill of the Hunt
by Yami Yue
Summary: Yaoi. 12th in the series Sequel to Shadows of the Past and Temptation. While the firekits are away the Fox and Dragon will play...


* * *

Warnings:  
1. The following story is **Yaoi **meaning malemale relationship. Please **do not read** if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story  
3. Things are a little heated in this one folks so a lime warning is in effect 

All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

The Thrill of the Hunt  
by Yami Yue 

"Are you sure you have everything?" Kurama asked. "Yes, Papa," Ryou answered as he hugged my mate. "We double and triple checked," Kenji said as he took his twin's place and Ryou hugged me. "You two be good for Genkai," I said as I hugged Ryou back. "No mischief," "Dad, we're sixteen, not twelve," Kenji said laughingly. "We know to behave," "Besides, Aunt Genkai would kick both our butts if we misbehaved," "Not to mention you two would kill us," Ryou said as I released him from my embrace. Kurama raised his eyebrows at our silver haired son's statement. "Figuratively speaking of course," he added. I chuckled. " We'd also never hear the end of it," Kenji said as he hugged me. "You two ready?" came Yusuke's voice from the doorway. "Yes," the twins chorused. "Bye Dad, bye Papa," they called as they headed for the door. "Bye boys," Kurama called back. With that our sons were gone. "I'd better get going too Fox, or I'll be late," I said to my mate. Kurama gently kissed me. "See you tonight then," he said.

As I left my mate and headed to Mukuro's palace, I already felt the stirrings of desire within me. I knew by the time I got home I would want my mate like a man in the desert craves water. The moment he realized it, I would be at his mercy. This time, I wanted him at mine. As long as I was in heat my mate held the advantage, and he knew it. I hated that. Even when Kurama was in heat he always managed to seduce me. For once, I wanted to be the seducer. The only problem was I wasn't sure how. I shook my head, annoyed at myself. You would think after being together more than twenty years and being married nearly that, I would know how to seduce the one I loved.

I had hoped to get the matter off my mind for a while, but Mukuro had not assigned me to train with the soldiers that day. Instead, she had me going over proposals; petitions and other such monotonous papers rulers have to deal with. It was dull and tedious work that encouraged your mind to focus everywhere but on the task itself. My mind kept wandering to ways to ensnare my mate in such a way that he wouldn't realize until it was too late that he had fallen into my trap. Tonight, I wanted him to take me, but I wanted him to plead to do it. "But how?" I wondered once more. Many interesting images and ideas invaded my thoughts. Still, no solution came to mind. Frustrated, I swept the papers off the desk with a curse, scattering them all over the floor.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst. I felt my cheeks warm under her questioning gaze. "Your fox giving you trouble?" she asked. I scowled, not liking the insinuation behind those words. Why is it so few saw that he had changed since his rebirth into the human world? It was like they were expecting Kurama to run off with the first pretty thing that crossed his vision. It was no wonder he'd been afraid to tell me how he felt in the beginning.

"No," I replied. "The trouble lies with me," "I've always fallen under his spell, so quickly and so willingly. For once, I want him under mine," "Ah, you're trying to seduce the seducer," She responded. "I'm having little success in coming up with a way to do just that," I admitted, not sure why I had done so. I wasn't in the habit of confiding things to anyone besides my mate and my sister. "Tell me, what does he like most?" she asked. "A challenge," I replied. Mukuro seemed deep in thought. "I suppose that means he likes to pursue more than being pursued," she commented. I made a soft sound of agreement. I supposed that was true. He never did find interest in any of those who endlessly chased after him in high school. I wasn't too sure about his past, he never spoke much on that. As a thief however, he'd enjoyed thefts that were challenging most of all. That much I did know. A smile slowly spread across my face. What better way to seduce him than through a challenge? Immediately, I began making preparations.

I went out to Mukuro's palace garden and cut a beautiful red rose. I'd inspected every one carefully and I knew he'd like this one. I decided to read over the note I'd written once more.

_Let's you and I play a game  
We'll search for each other within our domain _

If you capture me, I'm yours to command  
I must do as you demand

By the same token you must do the same for me  
We'll begin at sundown if you agree

Satisfied, I tied the note to the rose and sped off for Yusuke's palace. Kurama was a bit surprised I'd come, but pleased nonetheless. He always enjoyed it when I visited him at work. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked as I leapt from the bough of a tree to the ground below. "I came to give you this," I replied as I walked down the garden path toward him. In a heartbeat I was sitting beside him on a stone bench in front of the massive garden fountain. I held out the rose to him. Kurama smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips in thanks. "It's lovely Fire Baby," he said softly. "Thank you," He then noticed the note attached and raised a delicate silver eyebrow. I stood as he unfolded it and watched as his golden eyes moved from side to side as he read it. The moment he looked up at me I winked at him. "See you tonight," I said and sped back to Mukuro's palace. In heat or not I needed to get some work done.

That night Kurama had prepared a wonderful dinner with our favorite foods. He kissed my cheek in greeting as I entered the house and gestured for me to sit down. "Did you have a good day Fire Baby?" he asked. "Yes, What about you Fox?" I replied. He nodded. "I had a good day," he said as I joined him at the table. "Kenji and Ryou began their training with Genkai this afternoon," he informed me. "She says they should hold up well, at least better than Yusuke did when he first came to her," I smiled. "Good," I responded. "I just hope they do well," "They will," Kurama assured me. "After all, they are our sons,"

Throughout the meal I noticed my mate giving me heated glances. I knew that I was giving them as well. Apparently, he wanted me too. I could feel the desire within me, demanding to be sated. It was as if my very soul was crying out for completion, calling out in joy that my mate was so near. I'm sure Kurama could feel it too through our bond.

After dinner we cleared the table and washed the dishes in record time. We headed out onto the balcony and stood in silence watching the sunset. "Did you think about my proposal?" I asked. He nodded. "The sun is almost down," I noted. "Shall we play?" A feral grin slowly graced his lips. "Let the hunt begin," he said.

The moment the last of the sun's rays vanished from the horizon, I leapt out into the night. I manipulated my energy so that it would seem to be going in several different directions. I didn't want him finding me too soon. I was planning to lead him to a hotsprings I'd recently discovered. It was the perfect place with wide grassy banks on either side of the warm pool of water. The water's warmth would keep us from being chilled by the night air.

Once I reached he bank of the hotsprings, I quickly stripped and waded into the hot water. With trees and boulders blocking two sides the only way to reach the other bank was to swim through the hot water. In the center was a rock just large enough for me to sit on. I made myself comfortable, sitting so that the lower half of my body was still under water. I stopped manipulating my energy and waited for Kurama to come. It didn't take long. Though I sensed him near, Kurama stayed hidden in the brush. I smirked and stretched cat like. "There's no need to hide Fox," I said. "I know you're there," I used our bond to ensure he felt the desire raging through me, trying to entice him nearer. Knowing my mate was near fueled the longing I felt for him. Desire coursed through me.

Like some ethereal forest spirit, Kurama appeared on the bank. Slowly, he began to strip. He began by untying the belt of his tunic and slowly opening it, then let it slide down his powerful arms to the ground. He knew I liked it when he did this. He knew it would make me want him more. The pale moonlight shone upon his finely chiseled chest and upper body. I longed to run my fingers over the soft, smooth flesh and be held in those strong arms. I watched completely mesmerized as he turned his back to me. He slipped his feet out of his shoes, the slowly, teasingly slid his pants down his hips and well formed legs. He stepped out of them and turned toward me.

Although it wasn't the first time I'd seen the fox in all his god like glory, the sight still took my breath away. I could hardly wait to feel him against me, and looked forward to when his body would be joined with mine in the most intimate of embraces. Unconsciously, I licked my lips as my mate waded into the water. Soon, he would be mine. I kept my eyes upon him, watching every step. I waited until he was in the right spot, then quick as a flash of lightning I was off the rock and in the water. I came up behind him and grabbed the base of his tail, stroking gently. Kurama moaned softly. "I've got you Fox," I murmured. "So you have," he purred. "What would you have me do?" I said nothing, but released his tail.

"Kiss me," I said softly as he turned to face me. Kurama leaned down and kissed my lips lovingly. I returned it with a loving kiss of my own and let my hands roam his body. His hands were soon exploring mine as we headed toward the bank. He laid me gently upon the ground and our lips met for the umpteenth time. Our kisses became more heated and passionate as we exchanged them. Suddenly Kurama abandoned my lips. He used his wicked lips and talented tongue upon my body until it was singing his praises. His sweet torture made my body burn with desire and it wasn't long before I was writhing and panting beneath him. I had to get him to abandon his torture before I ended up begging him to take me. I reached out and gently tugged his furry fox ear, quickly gaining his attention. "Dance for me," I murmured. He blinked at me in surprise, but stood and walked a short distance away.

He stopped and closed his eyes. I watched with anticipation as he stood completely still for a few moments. Slowly, he began to move to the beat of the music only he could hear. It was defiantly not the same dance I'd seen him do before. His slow, graceful movements were seductive. I didn't tear my eyes off my mate as he performed his erotic dance. Every movement was planned , it was evident in the way he moved. Each step, every roll of the hips and lick of his lips was to entice. I watched, completely under his spell as he moved toward me, his hands and tail caressing his own flesh. He opened his eyes and stared into mine, silently begging me to give him the pleasure he desired, to let him give me what I so desired. He dropped to his knees and crawled toward me. His gaze was feral, hungry, and lustful. I shivered in anticipation. The moonlight shimmered off his pale skin making him look more like the wild sex god he was. He stopped as he reached my side, dipped his head down and kissed me long and hard.

Kurama moaned into the kiss as I responded. He was becoming dangerously close to loosing what little control he had left. Gradually, I forced him to sit back on his haunches as I straddled his waist. I reached behind him and gently stroked the base of his tail. "Hiei, _please_," he moaned softly once we'd finally ceased our kissing. "You wish to please me?" I asked softly as I gently stroked the base of his tail. "Yes," he replied huskily. "Then take me," I said. Kurama's golden eyes gleamed at my words and before I knew it, his lips, tongue, and hands were again upon me. I moaned at the feel of his gentle touch upon me.

Soon, our bodies were joined and we'd begun the feverish, timeless dance of love and lust we'd done so many times before. I stroked his tail in time with his thrusts, using the powerful muscles in my thighs to keep myself in position. I opened my end of the bond without thinking, letting him feel what I felt. He did the same and I lost the ability to distinguish where I ended and he began. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more we reached the climax and descended back to our senses.

Kurama finally fell backwards, taking me with him. Thankfully I landed on top of him. Panting and winded from our activities I looked down at my fox to see his eyes closed. He was still and unmoving. I wasn't sure that he was even breathing. He'd never done that before. "Fox," I called softly. I received no reply. "Kurama," I called out, as I should his shoulder. Still, no response. Worry began to flood through me as I shook his shoulder harder. "Kurama," I called louder. Finally he opened his beautiful golden eyes and I sighed in relief.

Angry at him for scaring me I pinched his nipple hard. A canine yelp erupted from his throat. "Ow! Hiei! What was that for?" he cried. "That hurt!" "Don't scare me like that," I snapped. "You weren't moving, I'm not sure you were breathing either," Kurama blushed. "I'm sorry love," he apologized as he gently put his arms around me. "Just…don't do it again," I chided. Kurama smiled sleepily. "I'll try not to," he promised. Gently I kissed the nipple I'd pinched harshly, in apology. Spent and exhausted, we lay entwined on the grassy bank. Our heavy breathing was the only sound. "Shimatta," I breathed. Kurama chuckled. "I hope that meant you enjoyed it," he said. "What do you think?" I responded. "I think we should do this again," he murmured as I closed my eyes. "I like this game," I smiled. I did too.


End file.
